An Amazing Love Pentadecagon
by arisachu
Summary: A series of drabbles to include every possible pairing of those characters involved in the inner workings of Kaleido Stage.
1. Get To Know You

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaleido Star or its characters

Note: This will be a compilation of drabbles featuring every pairing you can make between characters that are involved in the inner workings of Kaleido Stage, minus Kenneth. I also won't be including Mr. Policeman, Kate, or Sophie (for obvious reasons on her part). However, that does mean that Jonathan and Fool are equal contenders, but, I do not do bestiality, so anything with Jonathan will be more like friendship, the same goes for Fool, though he is not an animal, he is a spirit.

This idea stems from **Rave the Rich** who did this with every pairing in the Digimon series, and then shortly after he started, **Pyjamas **tried her hand at it, except she only used season 1&2 characters. I was inspired and thus have decided to initiate this concept within the Kaleido Star category. Each pairing will be chosen randomly using an Excel list and the random number generator feature on a TI-83 calculator. My prompts will come from clicking the random article feature on Wikipedia.

Thus, without further ado, enjoy the drabbles!

* * *

Pairing: LeonxSora

Prompt: Du & jag döden – Solo album by Kent

It was something she should have expected having known Leon this long, but still, the idea mildly shocked her. The two were walking through a used CD warehouse, it was almost Leon's birthday, and Leon was holding an album called Du & jag döden.

"That's not French," mused Sora. "I didn't know you liked foreign music."

Leon raised an eyebrow.

"Come to think of it," she started, "there must be a lot about you I don't know."

Leon gave a light chuckle, "Shall we rectify the situation when we get home?"

Sora titled her head a moment, trying to deduce what he meant. Suddenly…

"N- no- I don't…"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the store, "Shall we start in the bedroom?"

* * *

I had to do my research for this one. Luckily, Wikipedia was up! XD But then I had no idea if this was a heavy metal, rock, emo, etc. band, so I had to search the depths of Youtube. Kent is a Scandinavian group that is, contrary to my initial thoughts, not a heavy metal band, but has more of a slow, sad sound. The album name means "You & I Death"


	2. Martial Arts

Disclaimer: I don't own Kaleido Star or its characters.

Note: I think this is my favorite one so far of the four I've got written. I'm trying to stay within the 100 word count, though sometimes I may stray from that, but I never really want to be over 300. It's a lot of fun to try and cut it down to size without losing the important bits.

Pairing: AnnaxSara

Prompt: Earl of Ranelagh

* * *

A small group sat in Sarah's room after a long day of practice watching a documentary on the first Earl of Ranelagh.

"This is boring," Sarah stated, blunt as ever.

May was the first to leave, followed closely by Rosetta, who wanted some extra trapeze practice. Mia left minutes after, and soon, even Sora couldn't stand it. As Anna and Marion were about to make their departure, Sarah grabbed Anna's arm, slipped her a note, then pushed her to the door. Anna unfolded the note and read the cursive print.

_Meet me later for some 'martial arts' practice._

_XO_

_Sarah_


	3. Toy Store Adventure

Disclaimer: I don't own Kaleido Star, case closed.

Note: I know it's not the prompt _exactly_ the prompt, but it's within the prompt. The All-India Carrom Federation is the league for carrom, which holds six to seven national tournaments per year (Wikipedia paraphrase).

Pairing: CathyxRosetta

Prompt: All-India Carrom Federation

* * *

"Let's play, Rosetta!" Cathy cried she and Rosetta browsed a local toy store.

Rosetta wasn't too interested in even being there, the trapeze and diabolo were all she needed, but Cathy insisted and Rosetta just couldn't say no.

Rosetta sighed, "If you insist. What is it?"

"It's Carrom," she said enthusiastically. Cathy was always getting psyched up for new things. "You flick this piece here to those and –"

"Ouch!" Rosetta had flicked the white piece a little too hard.

Cathy grabbed her hand and kissed her finger, "Better?"

Rosetta smiled, "I think I'll stick with the Diabolo."


	4. Study Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Kaleido Star or the characters involved.

Note: I went way over my 100 words, but I'm satisfied with the way this one turned out.

Passed the 100 hit mark! Thanks to those who have reviewed so far. If you've been reading and haven't, well then, go review after you read this chapter! I hope everyone is enjoying this so far!

Pairing: AnnaxLayla

Prompt: DDR

* * *

Anna sat against the wall on Layla's bed with a textbook open on her lap. She had drastically fallen behind in her studies due to, ahem, various other activities. It was morning and Layla was in front of the vanity brushing her hair.

"I won't be able to memorize any of this!" Anna shouted in frustration. "It all melds together!"

Layla slowly walked over to the bed and pulled the book away from Anna, "What are we studying? History? Ok, I'll help."

Anna sighed. It was hopeless. Her test was less than two days away.

"Ok, give me the definition of the DDR."

Anna knew the right answer, one of the only things she had solidly memorized. She just couldn't resist the urge, though, to crack a joke.

"Dance Dance Revolution?" she asked, making the most serious 'questioning' face she could muster.

Anna expected an answer, or a giggle, but instead she looked at Layla, who was giving her a glare to be reckoned with.

"Do you _want_ to pass? One more joke like that and no sex for a week."

Anna froze, "Yes ma'am!"


	5. I'll Make People Happy

Disclaimer: I don't own Kaleido Star, the characters, or any of that jazz.

Pairing: SoraxLayla

Prompt: Providence Alaska Medical Center

* * *

Layla could have killed Sora. Her one vacation for the year and Sora wanted to do a show in _Alaska_, of all places. So on a plane they got, Layla came, too, because Sora begged. She said, _I want my wonderful girlfriend to see this show! I just know it's going to make so many people happy!_ So Layla came. She watched the group, which included Anna's clown group, Mia, Sarah, Ken (only because Sora begged), May, and Rosetta, practice and perfect their routine. Layla knew her purple haired partner all too well. Sora would succeed and make people happy, she was a natural at happy. So Layla was shocked when it happened.

Layla could have killed Sora. At least, she could have if the one in a million chanced acrobatic accident that landed her in Providence Alaska Medical Center wasn't already trying to do the job for her.

* * *

Note: Ahh! My favorite pairing and it was sad! I tried to convey Layla as worried, not angry. I wanted the mood of the first sentence to change in mood and meaning, and I hope it worked. I think I like the sadness of it, I think it shows how close the two are, and I didn't want the whole drabble collection to be humor. I'm trying to branch out, here! As always, you should review, because it makes me pretty darn happy!


End file.
